Dragon Heart: The Birth of Draco
by IncredibleCrocodile
Summary: This is a prequel to "Dragon Heart", how Draco was born, why the dragon's were being hunted down, and why the dragons and humans fought. Trust me, i'm not going to disappoint you at the ending, it's worth knowing for fans of this great movie.
1. A Boy's First Steps

Dragon Heart: The Birth of Draco

_Note: This is based off the movie and/or novel known as "Dragon Heart". Dragon Heart was about a dragon slayer befriending a (of course) dragon, the movie soon is very interesting and amazing. This is a prequel, how Draco (main dragon char. in Dragon Heart) was born, why the dragons were being hunted down, and why the dragons and humans fought. Trust me, I'm not going to disappoint you at the ending, it's worth knowing._

_Many years ago, a great dragon named Draco stood as the most powerful and mighty beast in the entire kingdom in his lands. Sadly, warriors challenged his species for many decades...soon, Draco was the last one. But before anything, before the great dragon even met Bowen and his comrades, there was one but a young boy who was the one that started the execution of all dragons...this is the story of how Draco's life began. _

**Chapter I**

It was a quiet evening in Eskatel as a young boy wandered the empty streets. He was curious of what this new city had in store for him. He was but an orphan considering he never met his father or mother, he was born and soon raised by a blacksmith. Years passed and the young boy ran away from home to seek adventure and prosperity, he promised that if he ever became king he would give his guardian millions of coins as far as the eye could see. The blacksmith chuckled as he always said: "The world is full of destiny, however far you go...something will block your way to eternal treasures amongst yourself. But just remember, friends are better than any treasure on this planet."

This young boy's name was Ernest, a shy and quiet young boy, however he sought discovery in the vast lands of the kingdom he dwelled. Now the reason why he ventured into the Eskatel was because of a strange rumor being thrown about all over the country about a strange dragon egg that was hidden somewhere. Warriors and many other types of hunters tried scavenging all over the country just to try to find the amazing egg. Ernest, on the other hand, wished he could meet the dragon and befriend it.

"Wilson," Ernest said when he was at the Blacksmith's home, "Do you think that dragon's can be nice?" Wilson chuckled with beer oozing from his mouth, "Of course not, Dragon's are vicious and evil!" He gave Ernest a terrifying look.

Ernest shook that memory off and continued onward, he wore black overalls -like a tunic- and wore a large dark blue cape above it. He had no kind of weapon except for the large staff that towered him. A rather large hat engulfed his head; once in a while his black wavy hair would cover his view as he kept adjusting his hair.

The sky was piercing a beautiful orange with a nifty mixture of red that surrounded the entire sky, Ernest felt relaxed in tranquility hearing the chirping of birds that sat on the window seals of cottages he went by.

Drip-drop-drip!

Bits and pieces of water fell from the sky, "Rain," Ernest looked up seeing the orange sky fade to a shrouded black. The rain fell heavier as Ernest scattered around the town trying to find shelter, he soon noticed a small sign labeled 'Inn' in the corner of the town's square. He pushed the wooden door open noticing a lobby with a desk placed in the middle with two staircases leading to the second floor on the opposite sides. Ernest walked up to the desk as an old and jittery man appeared from doorway in the back of the facility. "Hey there young fella," he greeted him cheerfully, "Would you like a room to sleep in for the night?" Ernest nodded for an answer, "Oh yes please!" The old man thought for a moment, "Whelp, since you're a little adventurer still and since there's not that much people that come by here...you can sleep here anytime you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. But one thing though, how old are you champ?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen? My-my, you ran away from home?" The old man scattered for some paperwork.

Ernest pouted, "Yes, but I was looking for the-"

The old man waved his hand around annoyed, "Seeking adventure and treasure, bah! I've seen your kind of kids all my life, and yet you all end up either crying to your parents or getting yourself killed."

Ernest slammed the desk with a fist, "I want to find the dragon egg!"

The old man suddenly turned his head with curiosity, "The dragon's egg?"

"Yes...I've always wanted to meet a dragon, now's my chance!"

"Tough luck kid, every hunter is dying to find that egg. Good luck not getting yourself killed."

"Believe me, I'll protect that dragon."

"Wait, you're not going to sell it for gold?"

"No, I'm not selfish. I want to know if those fairy tales I've read all my life were true."

"Whelp, good luck kid."

"Thanks," Ernest smiled as the old man handed him a room key. He glanced around at the other rooms as they looked empty and quiet. He went into his room as he took off his large coat, hat, and satchel. He lied on the cushioned bed gazing at the window beside it. The stars shined beautifully, he couldn't resist looking at the beauty of the shining ornaments. Sleep soon gave way as his eyes shuttered and closed.

Hours later in the middle of the night, a clash of lightning awoken Ernest as the boy fell out of his bed. "Huh?" He grunted as he noticed something in the night sky: Something golden. The large golden object fell from the sky and headed towards the beach south of the town. "The dragon's egg," Ernest whispered to himself.


	2. The Discovery

Ernest's eyes glimmered from the sudden event withheld in the sky. The color of gold enlightened the dark sky as it soared faster towards the ground; it was heading towards the beach in the outskirts of town. Without a second thought, Ernest threw his clothes on and rushed out of the room. He sprinted down the silent halls, but before he preceded downstairs he realized that the old man may be keeping a keen watch for intruders.

The boy crouched and sneaked down the stairs, he carefully poked his head out: The old man slept in a room right by the desk in the lobby, Ernest snickered as he heard heavy snores from the hidden room. "Every man needs their rest," Ernest wittingly murmured. He stood and walked quickly down the stairs and towards the outside streets.

He sped through the barely lit streets with numerous candle lanterns lighting different routes. Ernest reached a steep hill where a long stairway, made of wood that was old and chipped off from age, aligned straight towards the shore. The faster the boy climbed down the stairs, the more quickly the golden sphere streamed across the sky.

Once he reached the sand he scanned around and soon found a large canoe resting against the sand. He pulled it off shore and sailed towards the direction that the golden sphere headed. The sphere's impact slammed heavily into the ocean as a large wave soared across the seas. Ernest was luckily far from the impact, he grabbed the oars that were set against the sides of the boat and rowed towards the shining spot within the water. He soon reached the spot where it landed revealing a golden egg shining within the water. It seemed to not have sunk but levitate over the water.

The egg was a dark brown with remnants of scales stuck on the shell, the gold shined from the scales which made it appear so beautiful. Ernest noticed the egg to be rather large around the size of a normal dog. The boy placed his two hands under the egg and heaved it onto the canoe.

The egg waddled and stayed in the corner of the boat as Ernest sailed back onto the shore. The placed the canoe back where it was; the boy noticed a faint lantern moving down the wooden steps towards him. He soon recognized that it was the old man from the inn, "Boy! What are you doing out here at this time of night?" He shouted. "Nothing...just nothing," he gave a little smile.


	3. The Grand Steps

_Chapter 2: The Grand Steps_

Ern and Draco grew up, however Ern was nineteen and Draco was three even though the dragon had the genes of an older person. Ern's literacy for books and writing developed over time. He soon built a small home to teach the children in his village to read and write. Since Draco was the size of the Inn, Fitzes felt guilty and decided that Draco shall not live around the town. Ern soon moved the dragon into a secluded cave outside of town. Fitzes was still allowing Ern to stay but the young man felt guilt that he left Draco alone by himself, every night Ern would bring an abundance of fruit that the students gave him each day. Then it was Draco's fourth birthday; a sign was being upheld before Ern and Draco.

On the night of the dragon's fourth birthday, Ern and Draco relaxed watching the evening sun fade to night. Elzi, one of the sisters of a student that went to Ern's class, was an enchanting woman. Every now and then, Ern would wander around the town when he would notice Elzi either strolling with her little brother or picking fruits for her family. Her shining brown hair reflected against the sun's rays and yet her blue eyes seemed to attract Ern. She was the most amazing person that the young man ever met. Ern, however, was too shy to speak other then say a gentle "hello" to Elzi once in a while. After speaking with Draco for encouragement, Ern braced himself and asked Elzi if she would like to go with him to the beach. "Okay," she giggled and walked off with her little brother. "I think my teacher likes you," her little brother whispered with Elzi laughing.

Finally, Elzi ran down the steps as she sat next to Ern while Draco was gone looking for fruit in the outskirts of town. "Hey Ern," Elzi blushed and looked at Ern's shy face. "H-hey," Ern shrugged. "So why did you invite me here?" She became puzzled.

"Well, it's Draco's fourth birthday. And my last day before..."

"Oh yeah...Fitzes is kicking you out."

"Not exactly," Ern stood up, "He just wants me to see the world instead of staying in this town for eternity. 'You're too young to stay here; you got too see the whole world!' He said to me."

They were interrupted as Draco walked down the beach towards them, "I found some fruit!" His voice deeper than usual. Elzi shrieked and jumped behind Ern, "A d-d-dragon!" Ern sighed, "It's okay Elzi, that's Draco." "I thought you said Draco was a friend, a human one at that," she pouted. Ern shrugged, "Yeah, about that."

At first Elzi was scared of Draco, but she soon realized that he wasn't vicious or terrifying. "You're not going to eat me right?" Elzi exaggerated. Draco chuckled, his voice adapted to become deeper even though he was barely becoming four, "Humans don't taste good." Everyone laughed, but they soon became silent and relaxed feeling the warm breeze from the ocean and the sounds of seagulls screech. Once in a while they often talked about stories they've heard, it was then that Ern remembered something:

"Elzi," Ern said faintly. She opened her eyes and turned to him, "Yes?"

"What's that story your little brother keeps writing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your brother always wrote little stories about 'The Dragon of Light and the Dragon of Darkness' during our writing sessions."

"Oh, that," Elzi's tone was hesitant, "Well it was a bed-time story that my grandmother told us many years ago."

"How'd it go?"

"Well, hmm," Elzi gave a slight breath and began to speak:

_There was once a bright and shining dragon called The Dragon of Light,_

_Its elegant scales and feathers shined brightly._

_Whenever it flew over the sky, people from all over the world bathed in the warmth of the light it shined._

_The light soon became limited as the dragon grew older._

_People were angered and wanted the light for themselves, the anger and hatred soon grew into darkness within the people's hearts._

_The darkness soon was consumed by the Moon as the Dragon of Darkness awoke from its slumber on the dwelling planet. It grew and flew to Earth as it blew an inferno of fire and brimstone._

_Everything felt hopeless, but a young knight rose up and faced the demonic beast._

_The knight wore The Dragon of Light's scales that penetrated the darkness; the knight approached the Dragon...then..._

A period of silence rested in the atmosphere. "Then what?" Draco was anxious. "Well, that's all she ever told us," Elzi sighed, "She said that she never was told the rest herself. No one lived to tell the whole story."

"Oh..." Ern grunted and sat on the sand. But something suddenly bumped into his foot: A bottle with a letter inside.


End file.
